the_adventures_of_peter_paddington_newtonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Producer
James Danton-Kell, known by his nickname/alter ego of The Producer is a major character in The Adventures Of Peter, Paddington & Newton. He is responsible for giving the 3 bears their powers under an underground scheme to give both humans and hybrids various superpowers. Whilst his alignment appears to be sketchy and not well presented, it is implied that he nears towards being an Anti-Hero than a Hero. Appearance and Design The Producer stands 6ft 1in tall and is normally seen wearing a Men In Black like suit with barely visible black sunglasses. He is dark skinned, however his face is never fully shown throughout the show with the closest glimpse being of his chin and mouth in some scenes. He keeps a few pens in his top pocket and has a suitable attire for his day to day job. He speaks in a mild Lancashire accent which he, apparently, got from his dad. History and Background James was born sometime around 1970 to a very wealthy family in Berkshire, England. He studied Science, English Literature and Economics at Oxford University and even has a PhD in Psychology. After achieving those accolades, he opened up a Business when he was 21 and is now the Managing Director of said company which, remains undisclosed throughout the show, though it has been hinted to be a telecommunications company, very similar to BT. In 1994, The Producer became the 57th richest man in the UK. With the success of his company, he rose to be the 22nd richest in 1996 and 9th richest in 2000. Just before The Producer met the bears from the vacancy he left in various shop windows, he became the 3rd richest man on the planet. In late 2003, The Producer purchased his own Concorde Supersonic airplane for £105 million and had it modified in various ways. This included stripping out the seats, reducing the seating from 144 to 10, a Dial-Up box to connect to the internet whilst in flight, a coffee dispenser, a waterbed, carpet flooring, velour upholstery, a TV and a Sky+ box. Sometime in 2001, The Producer got hold of a group of underground scientists who after analysing fragments of meteorites found a way to give people different kinds of super powers, including flight, invisibility, enhanced strength, speed etc via modification of DNA and gene manipulation. Impressed with the results and evidence they provided, he then invested a huge sum of money on the team to further develop this breakthrough in technology and bioengineering to create more powers to give to people, but still keeping it underground to prevent the press from spreading it around too much. He still decided to be modified and have a few powers for himself, though not going over the top since he still wanted to live a "normal life." After meeting the bears in 2003 from his advertisement in a shop window Powers & Abilities The Producer doesn't use his powers too much and keeps them extremely discreet and has only used them as a matter of last resort. The powers he is shown to have are as follows: Enhanced Jump - The Producer was seen jumping much higher than the average human to dodge attacks and jump on top of his Concorde. Oxygen Independence - The fact that The Producer doesn't need need an oxygen mask and still talk normally whilst standing on top of his Concorde whilst in mid flight shows that he doesn't need to breathe oxygen to live. Invulnerability - The Producer is capable of punching a glass window without grazing or injuring himself. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans